The Bivouac of Life
by TheScryer
Summary: CloudXSephiroth. PreGame. Cloud and Sephiroth meet in SOLDIER, Zack and Reno are a pain in the ass, Tseng is pompous as usual and Rude is still big and quiet. But other than that their all of the younger variety! A bit AU.
1. The Bivouac of Life

_**The Bivouac of Life**_

**D-Chan: Yolar peepz! Long time no write, I decided to make this little story to make up for my lack of writing, but my dad deleted open office and I can't access any of my sxw files, which all of the stories happened to be in, and I can't download because we just got the latest version of windows with multiple names and he's the only one with down load rights….**

**H-Chan: Our dad sucks major Bush balls! (sorry to all Bush supporters.)**

* * *

_**In the world's broad field of battle,**_

_**In the bivouac of Life,**_

_**Be not dumb, driven cattle!**_

_**Be a hero in the strife!**_

**Exert from,**

'_**A Psalm of Life'**_

_**By: Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_

* * *

**Cloud sighs as his trainer continues to drown on about the battle field. "Strife!" Cloud's head snaps up "Yes Sir?" The instructor sneers at him "We're being watched today, so pay attention!" He barks. Cloud sighs "Yes Sir, sorry Sir." He looks back down at the ground. Soon he hears a sound off to the side.**

**He looks up and over only to see the General entering the room, he lets out a small surprised gasp. A few people turn to see what had caused Cloud's reaction, more gasps follow. The instructor finally looks over "Ah! General, about time you arrived, I've been trying to whip these unruly cadets into attention since they arrived this morning, not that it seems to be working." **

**The General raises an eyebrow "Did you ever think that could be your own fault?" There are giggles from around the room. The instructor sneers around the room at the kids "Of course it's not my fault!" The General steps forward right in front of Cloud "Cadet?" Cloud snaps to attention "Yes Sir?"**

**The General smiles "See, I think it's just you, anyway, what have you learned here so far Cadet?" Clouds eye's narrow slightly in thought "Well ... not much, I'm kind of the runt of the litter, and I'm not aloud to use the gym until I win ten consecutive battle's, I can't battle until I master all my technique's, I can't master my technique's if I can't use my sword properly because I don't have access to the gym to practice."**

**Sephiroth blinks at the forth right answer "Well, that was interesting, here." Sephiroth produces a card from his leather trench. Cloud blinks and takes it looking down at it, he looks up at the General in shock "But, Sir, this is..?" Sephiroth nods "Yes, it's a pass to the gym, what type of sword are you taking up by the way?" Cloud puts the card in his pocket and grumbles and quietly answers "Uh… buster sword, Sir." **

**Sephiroths eyebrow shoots up "Oh really? Taking a liking to Zaxx have you?" Cloud shrugs "No, not particularly, you've been my idol since I was little Sir, I just like Lieutenant Zaxx's weapon better, seeing as your'se is one of a kind and only controllable by you." That gets a hardy laugh from the General "You have a way with words… Cadet...?" Cloud looks down "Cloud Strife, Sir." Sephiroth blinks as he hears snickers from around the room. He looks around at the smirking kids "What an appropriate name for times such as we live in."**

**Cloud looks up confused and the other children look just as baffled. The General chuckles once again "You're going to make a fine SOLDIER one day cadet, and even if you don't make it in, you'll still be a force to be reckoned with." Cloud blushes a bright pink color, still looking down. Sephiroth turns to face the instructor "You wouldn't mind if I schedule some private training with Cadet Strife do you?" **

**The instructor looks utterly bewildered "Of course I don't mind! But, Sir, why would you want a Cadet that's failing the class over one of my top students?" Cloud turns red with shame and continues to watch his feet. Sephiroth glares at the instructor "I do believe his failing is your fault, I think I can do better, so I'm going to give it a shot." The instructor turns an angry shade of red and glares at Cloud.**

**Sephiroth quirks a sarcastic grin "Good, Cadet Strife, our first practice session will be tomorrow at five AM." Cloud opens his mouth to protest but the words die in his throat as the General looks at him with a serious look. He closes his mouth and nods before looking down again. Sephiroth looks thoughtful "When would you like me to send someone to wake you for breakfast?" **

**Cloud looks up perplexed and blinks "uh… 4:30 is sufficient, ten minutes to shower, twenty to eat and get to the gym." Sephiroth nods "Thank you Godric, you may begin your class." The instructor goes about ordering the kids around. Cloud gets sent to the side to practice his techniques while the other kids begin sparring. Cloud grunts as he swings the sword around "This sucks . . ." He hears a deep chuckle and smooth voice reply "such is the bivouac of life."**

* * *

**D-Chan: Short and sweet people. Next chapter should be up by this weekend depends on my math teacher.**

**Fenris: D-Dono does not own Final Fantasy VII.**


	2. Sleepless Nights

_**Sleepless Nights**_

**Dark- hey thanks for the review…I'm gonna try to update this as much as possible in between updating other stories.**

**D-Chan: Howdy ya'll! Updated sooner than I thought even though I had a crap load of homework. Math _and_ History. Plus my niece came over, and then we went over Alyssa's. My niece stayed over the night and we watched Chicken Little and seabisquit. **

**H-Chan: I'm still all tuckered out.**

**Flacon: The girls don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

**Fenris: -nods and gives that sexy grin of his-**

**Flame: -just sighs- that niece of theirs is a handful.**

* * *

_**"All the sleeping pills as well as valium, Tylenol pm, benadryl have not worked. How do you get over the insomnia? It is so hard for me to sleep at night. I toss and turn. Count sheep. It is absolutely horrible how the hours stretch. Then of course morning comes and I am totally exhausted."**_

_**From: Online forum**_

_**Written by: unknown**_

* * *

**Cloud sighs as he rolls over once more, trying to get comfortable in the Shinra standard issue bed. He hears a sigh from one of the other beds "Cloud, shut up and go to sleep" Comes an irritated growl. Cloud lies still. Eventually the other cadets breathing evens out and Cloud shifts once again with an irate sigh of his own. **

**For the past few nights Cloud had, had a constant case of insomnia, nothing had worked. He had tried everything, warm milk, sleeping pills, counting sheep, following the cracks in the ceiling, tiring him self out before bed time. But all of that only seemed to exhaust him further, and prevent sleep from coming to him. He would just lie there until the early hours of the morning, he would probably still be there lying awake when the person Sephiroth sent to wake him up got there.**

**Cloud pulls the blankets off as the unbearable heat it creates gets to him. He lays spread eagle on top of the sheets. He growls and rolls onto his side, finally he sits up and pulls off the flimsy tank top before once again laying down. He brushes his bangs back, damp with perspiration created by the muggy room. Why was the room so warm on a cold winter's night? It's not like Shinra had heating systems. Cloud looked over at the digital red glowing clock, it read 2:38. Two hours before some on came to wake Cloud up. **

**He thought back to his meeting with the General. The General had treated him like a normal person. Not like some idiot little kid like the rest of them had. Cloud had always heard that the General was fierce combatant and harsh character. People had always told Cloud that the General was a mean man. Killed for fun, and grinned as he did it, had almost a permanent scowl on his smooth, pale features. **

**None of that seemed true now that he had met the General in person. Cloud would be training with the General, get to know him, maybe even the real him. Maybe the cold mask seen in pictures was just a façade? Maybe… Cloud's thoughts drifted off as his eye's closed. Soon he was asleep like the other cadets.**

**(Switch to Sephiroth) (An: not his point of view but to him)**

**Sephiroth yawns as he steps into Zax room (An: I know I spelled it with two x's last time, but I was debating how to spell it and decided Zaxx, then I was debating later and decided on Zax.) He walks moodily to the bed and flips the mattress up flipping the poor unsuspecting black haired man off and onto the floor. There's lots of sputtering before Zax head pops up "What the hell was that for Sephiroth?" Sephiroth glares at him "I need you to go wake up a cadet for me and bring him down to the breakfast hall." **

**Zax grumbles "Who and where?" Sephiroth yawns again and rubs some sleep from his eyes "2nd floor barracks, room B6, Cloud Strife, the only blonde in the room." Zax climbs to his feet and walks from the room grumbling the whole way. He finally makes it to the barracks and lets himself into the room. Zax walks over to the bed and shakes the young teen "Hey wake up, the General sent me to come get you." The boy frowns and rolls away from his hands.**

**Zax grunts "Hey now, I don't wanna get in trouble, wake up!" Something hits Zax from across the room and a grumpy "Shut up!" is heard. Zax growls and finally bright blue eyes look tiredly up at him. "I'm not getting up" Comes the tired voice. Zax sighs "Fine I'm joining you in there then." And he climbs into bed with the cadet. **

**A half hour goes by…**

**Sephiroth lets himself into the room with a growl. He had sent Zax to get Cloud over a half-hour ago and he still wasn't back. He was taken aback by the scene that greeted him. Zax and Cloud were cuddled together in the too small standard Shinra issued bed. He goes over and once again grabs hold of the mattress flipping them both off of it. He hears two protests and then a thud. "ow…" Cloud sits up rubbing his head. Zax also sits up "Damn kid yer bony." **

**Cloud glares over at him then looks up into curious, smiling mako green eyes. Sephiroth smirks "About time you two decide to wake up hmmm?" Both Zax and Cloud blush before getting to there feet. Sephiroth sighs "You both missed breakfast, get showered and eat in fifteen minutes and if your not done by then too bad." They both rush to get showers and are both eating within five minutes. **

**Luckily they finish eating within the time limit. Sephiroth nods "I know your excuse Zax, but Cloud, why weren't you awake?" Cloud grins sheepishly "I have insomnia; I didn't fall asleep until two hours before you sent him to come and get me." He rubs the back of his head. Sephiroth nods in understanding "I've found looking back on fond memories seems to help that the most." Cloud just nods looking slightly perplexed. Sephiroth stands straight "Now then, shall we get ready to train?" **

**Cloud nods vigorously and stands also. Zax stands "I'm just gonna come and watch." Sephiroth nods. They get up to the gym. Sephiroth looks Cloud over "Ok, let's work on your battle stance." Cloud gets into the complex looking stance that he calls his own, his sword wobbling as he fights to hold it's massive weight. Sephiroth's eyes narrow "Maybe we should work on weight lifting first…"**

**Cloud grins sheepishly again and places his sword over by Zax. Sephiroth picks up a pair of forty pound weights "Let's start with these shall we?" Cloud nods taking the weights. Sephiroth spends the next two hours teaching him different lifting and stretching strategies that will help him hold his sword. Then Sephiroth begins lecturing him on battle strategies and old war stories as a type of regular class. Cloud seems to absorb it all like a sponge, the brightness in his eyes giving away his fascination. **


	3. Troubles

**Troubles**

**D-Chan: Thanks everyone for being patient! I know I don't update often, but I have a new idea so I'm gonna be working on that, and I'll be extra motivated 'cuz people will be pushing me to write it. I'm gonna make a Vincid, or Valenwind, or whatever you want to call it. I'm gonna give H-Chan and my friend a dictionary, there gonna go through it and pick out words, they're gonna write down the word, the definition, and use the word in a sentence, then I'm gonna make a short chapter of Vincid, based on that word! I'm not sure how many chapters I want to do though, depends on them, the dictionary, and my reviewers. I'll try to update more often, but school just started and I'm lazy as hell so don't count on them often.**

**H-Chan: yup-yup-yup…… ducky much?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Everyone can master a grief but he that has it.**_

'_**Much Ado about Nothing'**_

**_By: William Shakespeare_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sigh as I spot some kids from my former class. They sneer at me and begin to make there way over to my lunch table "So, think you're so good just because the General chose to take you on as a student?" Another one steps forward "You ain't so good, he probably just pitied you!" I glower at my food but continue to ignore them. One of them swipes my food away; I grit my teeth and stand, slowly turning to face them. One laughs "What are you gonna do now, cry?" They all begin to laugh. My head snaps up and I punch the guy right in his jaw. He stumbles backwards "You little shit! How dare you!" **

**Before anything can happen a red-headed boy jumps into the fray, he sneers at the other boys "What do you guys think your doin' huh?" The boys look scared shitless "Nothin'! We wasn't doin' anythin' honest Reno!" They glare at Cloud "We was just playin' around, right Cloud?" Cloud glares but stays silent. Reno snorts "I know exactly what you'se was doin'! Don't play dumb! I ain't stupid!" The boys pale and back off, they walk off sulking. Reno turns grinning at Cloud "Hi! I'm Reno!" Cloud blinks "Cloud." Reno drags Cloud over to his table "You can sit with me from now on so those guys don't bother you!" Reno sits motioning for Cloud to sit also. **

**Cloud blinks over at Reno. Reno blinks back "Oh! Thas'right, here, you want some?" Reno holds up a half of his sandwich. Cloud shakes his head "No that's alright; you don't have to….." Reno grins "Of course I don't! But I will anyway, just take it." Cloud quietly takes it and looks down blushing "Thanks." He murmurs. Reno turns back to his food "Hey, no problem yo." Cloud eats the sandwich half quietly "Why?" Reno looks up and smiles "'Cuz yer' cute, and well, I get better food with my Turk trainee card, plus I get more food then a regular, so I'm not past sharing." Cloud blushes and looks down, but smiles.**

**"Hey squirt!" Cloud looks up only to see Zax coming in his direction, Cloud groans. Reno blinks "Holy shit! You know Sergeant (or is it Lieutenant?) Charon?" Cloud nods weakly "Unfortunately." Zax throws his arms around Clouds shoulders "Hey buddy! What you sittin' over here for, you usually sit over there?" Zax looks genuinely confused. Cloud rolls his eye's "Some guys from my class were making fun of me, but Reno made them stop and invited me to come and sit with him from now on." Zax grins at Reno "Well that was nice of you! Anything for a pretty face huh?" Cloud blushes violently. Reno grins "Yep! Pretty much."**

**Cloud turns redder and gets up quickly "I have to go!" He walks off quickly. Zax blinks after him "Well, guess I'll head to the gym, Seph and Cloud will be training soon, gotta be there to help out!" He bounces off. About thirty minutes later he sits with Sephiroth blinking. Sephiroth scowls "Where could Cloud be?" Zax blinks again "I dunno, he stormed off after he finished eating, I figured he was coming here, he couldn't of forgotten could he of?" Sephiroth shakes his head "Of course not!" Zax grins "Then it's settled, let's go look for him!" Sephiroth glares but heads off.**

**Sephiroth comes across Cloud in the court yard. Cloud is huddled on a small altar like platform one knee drawn up to his chest his arms wrapped around it, the other leg dangling, his chin resting on his knee, his eye's closed. Sephiroth leans on the wall next to the altar "Why didn't you come to practice?" Cloud's eye's open lazily "The kids from my class were making fun of me, said you only took me as your student out of pity, I don't believe a word they say, but it still hurts." Sephiroth smiles sadly "It's easier to over come something, when the problem is not your own."**

**Cloud smiles brightly "I guess your right." Sephiroth pushes away from the wall "Now, are you ready for practice?" Cloud nods and jumps down from the platform "Yeah, I'm ready." When they get back Sephiroth sends a few cadets on a building wide search for Zax. Zax comes in half-way through the practice. Cloud blinks "Where have you been Zaxary?" Zax grins "Don't call me that. I was watching Reno in Turk training!" Cloud sighs "Only you." Sephiroth looks confused "Who's Reno?"**


	4. Ability

**Ability**

**D-Chan: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews, you're all wonderful, keep it up and add my story to your favorite or alert, I want it to get more than my other story! **

**H-Chan: she's a weird'un idn't she?**

**D-Chan: -glares- shut up! Anyways lets get on with the new chappy.**

**

* * *

**

'_No one knows what it is that he can do till he tries.'_

_Publilius Syrus_

'_They can because they think they can.'_

_Vergil_

**

* * *

**

I smile as Reno continues to chatter on about his day, he was an idiot, honest, but I couldn't find it in myself to shun him like the others. He gives me a big cheesy grin and I yelp as he envelopes me into a head lock "No! Reno let go! Knock it off!" I struggle to free myself. He laughs and releases his hold. I glare playfully and poke him in the side. He laughs and quickly finishes his sandwich before jumping up "Hey Cloud, you want to come meet Tseng?" I tilt my head and then shrug "Sure, I guess."

I stop half way there "Better tell Sephiroth I'm going to be late…" Reno looks up "Don't worry; you can call him from Tseng's office." I smile and nod my thanks. We head up. Reno just barges into the room "Hey, hey Tseng I want you to meet my buddy Cloud!" Tseng looks up "If he's anything like you I'm half afraid to meet him." He looks over at me and I can't help but blush when his obsidian eye's land on me. I duck my head and stare intently at my shoes. His eyebrow shoots up and a smirk crosses his features.

Reno grins "So what do ya think boss man?" Tseng looks over to Reno "He's a cute one; I don't think he'll be as much of a handful as you are." I look up "Can I use your phone to call down to Sephiroth to reschedule our practice?" Tseng nods and points over to the phone then turns to Reno to speak in hushed tones. I pick up the phone and dial Zax cell phone Zax answers "Hello?" I smile slightly "Hey Zax it's me, I need to speak with Sephiroth." "Okay hold on." He hands the phone off "Hello?" comes the Generals voice.

Cloud: Hey Sephiroth, it's Cloud, can we reschedule today's practice?

Sephiroth: Why?

Cloud: Well I'm currently with Reno in Tseng's office.

Sephiroth: -sighs- Alright, you have one hour.

Cloud: -smiles- Thanks Seph see you later!

I hang up and turn to see Tseng and Reno looking at me funny "What?" Tseng shakes his head "He let's you call him Seph?" My eyes widen "Did I call him that?" Reno snickers "Yep, you did." I groan "He's going to kill me for that later." Tseng laughs at me and I drop into one of the cushy looking leather chairs. Reno comes over and sits in the chair next to mine "Hey Tseng, when is Rude coming in next?" Tseng looks up from playing with a piece of his hair "Oh, he should be in shortly to give me some reports."

Sure enough not even five minutes later a large bald man enters the room. He looks at us through his sunglasses before snorting slightly and putting the reports on Tseng's desk "So Reno, is this that cute little friend you keep talking about?" I blush a very dark shade of red and they all look amused, I scowl at Reno. Reno just grins "Yeah this is him, this is Cloud, or as I have affectionately named him Choco-head." I glower but hunker down in my seat and pout cutely, Reno sighs "Ah fine! I won't call you that no more."

I smile at him and Rude and Tseng give him incredulous looks. We sit around and bullshit for the hour of allotted time we had been given before saying goodbye and heading down stairs. I go straight to the gym knowing that Zax and Sephiroth will be waiting for me. Sure enough they are sparring when I get there. Sephiroth looks up smirks and puts Zax down in mere seconds before turning to me "Are you ready?" I nod and go over to get my practice sword that I've been using since we started my special training. Zax gets up quickly "That's right, today is the day we spar isn't it?"

I nod and Sephiroth does too. I quickly get into my new and improved fighting stance, Zax quickly gets into his own stance and we both fly at one another. Sephiroth steps back and goes over to sit on a bench to watch the fight progress. I last a full fifteen minutes before Zax knocks me to the ground, he laughs and helps me up "You've got a lot of potential Cloud, with a bit of practice and etcetera you could become a great member of SOLDIER maybe even become my Captain, I'd put a good word in for you and everything!"

I smile and roll my eyes "I honestly don't think I'll ever be that good Zax." Sephiroth steps forward shaking his head "You underestimate yourself Cloud, you have great potential, and you can only go as far as your mind will take you." I tilt my head then shrug "Yeah, I guess your right, Reno said something along the same lines, and so did Rude and Tseng, so I guess it can only be true." Zax grins "Well duh! Of course it's true why would everyone say it if it weren't?" I shake my head and smile "Stop sounding like Reno!"

Zax looks horrified "How dare you compare me to him, I am way better, hotter too!" I roll my eyes again "Yeah right!" Sephiroth looks over "What are you two fighting about, lessons begin soon." I look up and smile "Zax is acting like Reno." Zax mouth falls open "I am not; I'm not anything like that idiot!" Sephiroth blinks "Ummmm... Who's Reno?"


	5. Accomplishment

**Accomplishment**

**D-Chan: Yesh! New chappy! I never mentioned this but Cloud has classes before lunch, training with Sephiroth for two hours after lunch, then more classes, plus weekend training courses like an obstacle course with Sephiroth too, the reason he had those morning classes was so Sephiroth could examine him to find his potential and how far along he is. Now send me lots of reviews or no next chappy for you! Oh and one month has gone by since the last chappie.**

* * *

'_Something attempted, something done,_

_Has earned a night's repose.'_

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

'_The Village Blacksmith'_

* * *

I grunt as I drop and roll under the platform as I spot pointy black hair just up ahead. I push myself onto my hands and knee's as high as I can and begin to slowly crawl. I spot Zax's feet getting closer and slow my breathing and still. Zax passes right on by and I release my breath slowly and continue my crawling. I crawl just a bit further before I deem it safe to roll out from under the platform. I grimace as I see the task ahead. A large wall with grips sits not even six feet from me. I grit my teeth and look the wall over carefully; I pick out the easiest root up and make my way to the hand holds. I slowly begin the climb up with a grunt.

I take a small break as I reach the center and then quickly proceed to climb so that by the time Zax comes back this way I can be over the wall. I'm already at the top and turned onto the other side when I spot Zax coming towards my direction. I see him look up, his eyes widen and he starts running, I let go of the wall and drop the twenty or so feet to the ground. I grunt on impact and almost fall over. I quickly shift my weight around and turn running for it knowing Zax is right on my tail. I pick up the pace a little when I hear Zax's feet hit the ground. I turn a sharp left and jump up onto one of the platforms before jumping up three more. I run about twenty feet and jump onto the next platform before working my way down the other side.

I run as quickly as my still short legs will carry me and turn another sharp left. I spot the exit and make a mad dash for it, suddenly Zax lands in front of me, I drop into a roll and slide between his legs before jumping to my feet and passing the little gate that says I'm finished. I can hear Zax cursing up a storm as I throw myself down to catch my breath. I pant heavily as Sephiroth and Zax make there way over to me. Sephiroth smirks "Next time there will be some SOLDIER 3rd's in there too." I groan, Zax laughs at me "Me too shorty." I sit up still gasping for air and try to get up but collapse right back onto my butt.

Zax grabs a hold of my arms and pulls me to my feet. I smile in thanks and take the water bottle Sephiroth is offering me. He smiles "You did a good job Cloud, for that you can have tomorrow off, and the rest of the day." Zax grins at me "How about you come out to Midgar with us, maybe you can meet Aeris, or we can show you around to the hot cadet spots, lots of chicks and that kinda thing." I choke on my water "No offense Zax but I'm not into girls." Zax blinks "So you're gay?" I blush fiercely "I didn't mean it that way, I'm Asexual."

Zax laughs, and Sephiroth smiles. I sit down on a bench and kick my feet back and forth as I drink my water. Zax sits next to me and presses himself into my arm "So, are you coming out with us tonight?" I sigh "Only if I can bring Reno, but if he can't make it, I'll still go." Zax whoops and jumps up pumping his fist into the air "Well hurry and go ask him!" he shouts as he grabs Sephiroth and drags him off yelling back "We'll meet you at your dorm in an hour!" I go to Reno's dorm and ask him if he'll go. He tells me he won't be able to go because he has training scheduled with Tseng. I nod but then I grin "Can I use your shower and borrow some of your clothes?"

Reno blinks but as it slowly dawns on him he grins also "Sure, anything else princess?" I scowl "Yeah put a note on my dorm door saying I'm here and to come and get me." Reno nods and heads off. I go into the bathroom and sort through Reno's things picking out what I plan on using; I wind up smelling like Cinnamon and spice. I look around Reno's room and I'm glad that he has a single room. I open his closet and sort through everything, I settle on a pair of fitting black slacks and a sleeveless black turtle neck. I pull on a pair of his black boots to go with the outfit leaving them unlaced but the laces are tucked in.

I sit on the bed and wait the remaining ten minutes for Zax and Sephiroth to get there. I hear Zax loud mouth complaining from the second he turns into the hallway. I smirk as Zax throws the doors open glaring but then the glare drops as his mouth falls open. I look past him to see a surprised expression slip off of Sephiroth's face and is replaced by his usual small smile. Zax looks around suspiciously then frowns "Where's Reno?" I stand slowly and watch as both their eye's follow the movement "He couldn't come, so I used his shower and borrowed some of his clothes because I don't have anything like this to wear."

Zax nods slowly "uh, right, come on let's go and see if Aeris will join us." I shake my head "She won't." Zax glares mockingly "How would you know?" I sigh "Because she always tells you no when I come along." Sephiroth blinks "Do you know her?" I shake my head again "Never met her, when Zax tried to introduce us she suddenly came down with the flu or some bull like that, same for every time after, I don't think she likes me." Sephiroth raises an eyebrow "But she's never met you." Zax nods "That is a bit strange Cloud, are you sure you haven't met her?" I tilt my head and look at him in a way that screams 'I'm not stupid' "I'm sure I would remember meeting someone with so unique a name as hers."

Zax snickers "I'm sure she would remember yours as well." I glare angrily but then sigh dropping the look "Zax you're an idiot." They finally enter a place that's teaming with SOLDIERs. Zax grins practically skipping over to the bar. Sephiroth and Cloud follow at a much more sedate place. The guy behind the bar chews on his toothpick as he dries a beer glass (AN: No it's not Cid) "What can I get y'all?" Zax and Sephiroth both order heavily alcoholic drinks, the guys' eyes land on me expectantly "Water." Is all I say. We have quite a bit of fun that night and me and Sephiroth wind up carrying Zax back to his room and then Sephiroth drops me off at mine. I sleep fitfully that night and bring Reno his clothes back the next day.

Later finds me once again sitting about with Zax and Sephiroth. Zax sighs "It's a shame Reno couldn't go, it would have been better if he could have made it." I shrug "Maybe, but I doubt it, he probably would have gotten just as drunk as you were." Sephiroth looks up blinking "I'm serious, who is Reno?" A familiar voice calls out from across the courtyard "Hey Cloud!"


End file.
